


by your touch, I forget the world

by kylorella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo Smutember, mentions of quarantine, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorella/pseuds/kylorella
Summary: Rey and Ben have been working from home for a few months now. At first, Ben loved it. But as time has went on, a project at work has him more stressed than usual. Rey comes up with some creative ways to help him relax.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 77
Collections: Reylo Smutember 2020, Smutember 2020





	by your touch, I forget the world

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is - my contribution to Reylo Smutember 2020! My prompt for day 10 was masturbation. Special thanks to Elle & Aurora for organizing this fabulous collab! I’ve really enjoyed chatting with the other authors, making new friends, and reading everyone’s works so far. Y’all are a talented group of people and I can’t wait to keep reading!

“I really hope I get to keep working from home after this is over. I don’t know how I’m gonna get by with having to go back into the office and be away from you all day.” Ben punctuated his statement with a kiss to Rey’s forehead before he rounded the kitchen counter and headed back down the hallway. Ben had been working from home for almost 6 months now because of the pandemic. At first, he and Rey both thought it would only be temporary, but now it’s been half of a year and there’s still not an end in sight. While Rey did miss some aspects of “normal” life, she agreed with Ben. She was going to miss having him around. 

Even though he spent most of his day in his home office, Rey was comforted by the fact that he was there with her while she read or worked on her school work. Thankfully Ben’s salary afforded her the luxury of being able to stay at home right now instead of working. Before meeting Ben, she had worked mostly full time for the length of her undergraduate studies. Now that she was in grad school, she couldn’t imagine trying to juggle a full-time job in addition to her coursework, and she greatly admired the strength of her friends who did just that. 

At first, it was an adjustment having Ben home all the time. She had her usual morning routine of reading a chapter of whatever book she was currently nose deep in while she finished her coffee, sometimes showering or taking a bath before she dove into whatever school work she had for the day. Summer break had been nice, being able to have a few weeks off without any papers or projects to worry about. She thought that once August came around, she’d be returning to her schoolwork, but her program had decided to push their start date to October. The university realized that most students in their graduate programs had families or essential jobs or both, and they wanted to minimize the stress on their students as much as possible for the time being - even if it was just delaying the inevitable return to classes. 

Due to this scheduling change, Rey found herself with quite a bit more free time than usual. 

This particular week, she found herself to be quite bored because Ben was extra busy with a project deadline coming up. Usually, he’d take a short 5-10 minute break mid-morning to chat with her and have another cup of coffee, and then he’d take an hour for lunch - which was not always spent eating. At least, not eating food. Ben liked to take advantage of his lunch breaks to enjoy some lunchtime treats he couldn’t have at the office, like a nap wrapped up with Rey, or his favorite dessert found when her thighs were wrapped around his head. 

The past couple of weeks had been spent in back to back meetings with Hux and others hashing out the final project details, leaving Ben with barely enough time to take 10 minutes and inhale a sandwich for lunch. Rey could tell that he was stressed out. 

Working from home had relaxed Ben at first. In the first few weeks, he almost felt invigorated when he finished work for the day. He felt like he could still have fun and do things. He no longer felt drained and just ready to go home and zone out on the couch for a few hours until it was time for bed. Now that this project was in full force though, Rey noticed he was falling back into his old routine and feeling exhausted at the end of the day. She wanted to do something to help him relax, she just wasn’t sure what. 

As Ben spent his morning working, Rey brainstormed. She thought about making his favorite cake, but then realized it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if Ben saw the ingredients delivered since she’d have to get some groceries before she could do so. She thought about making his favorite dinner. That, she had all of the ingredients for, but it just didn’t seem like enough. There was only one thing that Rey could think of that would help Ben relax, but she wasn’t sure how receptive he’d be to it in the middle of a busy workday. 

Sex.

Sex always calmed Ben down. Of course, other things helped Ben relax, such as a nice hot shower, a good meal, or a relaxing day off. But Rey seemed to think that he was at his most relaxed when he was in a post-orgasmic state of bliss. Now that, that was something she could certainly do. 

Rey went into the bathroom and showered, making sure to use Ben’s favorite scented body wash that smelled of lavender and honeysuckle. She stood under the steamy water, lathering herself up with the soap and breathing in the soothing scent as it filled the small room. After showering, she dried her hair, slipped on Ben’s favorite blue sundress with nothing else underneath, and covered her remaining exposed skin with the smooth lotion they both loved the smell of. By the time she was finished, her legs and arms were so soft and smooth, and her hair falling in gentle waves on her shoulders, just the way that she knew Ben liked. She wanted this to be all about him.

Once she was dressed and ready to put her plan into motion, Rey tiptoed down the hall towards Ben’s office. She hesitated outside the door while listening to see if he was on a call. After a few moments of silence, she gently twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open, Ben’s head peeking over the computer monitor as she quietly slid in the room.

“Hi, sweetheart” Ben looked at Rey with a grin, his shoulders almost instantly relaxing from where they were hunched up around his ears. 

She didn’t want to bother Ben if he was busy, but today he was glad for the distraction. This morning had marked the end of the project that he, Hux, and Phasma had been working on. After they made their final adjustments, they sent everything to Snoke for approval, and now they were all three anxiously awaiting his response. He’d been trying to keep himself busy with menial tasks like checking his email, responding to clients, or finishing reports, but he couldn’t stop himself from refreshing his email to see if there was anything new about the proposal they’d been working on for weeks now. Rey padded across the room to stand behind his desk, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he leaned back in his chair. 

“Hi baby” she spoke quietly, gently nibbling on his earlobe. Ben’s head came back to rest against her shoulder, his eyes looking upwards to meet hers. The tip of his nose just barely brushed the ends of her hair and he breathed in the clean, familiar scent of his Rey. “How’s the proposal coming along?”

“Honestly? I have no idea.” Ben sighed, closing his eyes. “We submitted it to Snoke at 9 this morning, but now it’s 2 pm and we still haven’t heard anything. So we’ve either done so well that he’s speechless or we’ve done so terribly that he’s trying to figure out how to fire us all.”

“I’m sorry Ben. I know how hard you’ve all been working on this. I’m sure you’ll hear something soon!” Rey tried to keep her voice positive as she spoke. She knew how ruthless their boss - Snoke - could be. Rey squeezed her arms around his shoulders tighter and started placing kisses all over his face, across his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, until she finally came to rest on his lips.

Ben melted into the kiss, pulling away for only a second to adjust their positions. Now Rey was in front of him with one foot planted on the floor, while her other knee was planted firmly between his thighs. His hands came to rest on her hips, their firm grip steadying her as she deepened the kiss. They stayed like that for a few moments until Ben broke away again, moving his lips down Rey’s jawline to her neck. He lightly bit and sucked at the spots that he knew made her squirm, Rey’s hands tightening in his hair as she quietly whimpered above him. After Ben had thoroughly lavished one side of her neck with tiny bite marks, he slowly kissed his way towards the other side, but Rey pulled away breathlessly and placed her forehead against his.

“Take me to bed, Ben. Please” Rey panted above him, her voice rough with arousal. 

Ben groaned softly.

“I can’t, Rey. God do I want to. But I can’t.” he brought his hands up to rest on the sides of her head, one thumb gently caressing a cheekbone. “I have to be here when Snoke finally reaches out about the project.”

Rey pouted, but she understood. She knew how important this was to Ben and she wouldn’t intentionally do anything to jeopardize that for him. 

“Can I wait with you?” she asked quietly, placing another gentle kiss to his lips.

“Please?” he nodded. “I love having you here with me.”

Rey quickly shuffled out of the room, returning just a few moments later with her book, a glass of water, and a fresh cup of coffee for Ben, who had already returned to tapping away on his keyboard. She placed the coffee on his desk and a kiss to his temple before she settled herself on the couch to the left. She started out sitting upright with her legs tucked next to her, but as she relaxed and fell more into the story, she slid further down the couch. 

She wasn’t sure how long it had been, but the next thing she noticed, she was laying with her head against the armrest of the couch, one leg extended out towards the opposite end, and the other leg bent with a knee pointed towards the ceiling. She shivered just slightly when the air in the apartment kicked on and she felt a cool breeze blowing gently against her bare center. She closed the book, setting it on the floor beside the couch, and let her legs fall to the sides a little more, baring herself to Ben’s view as her arms came to rest behind her head. 

She watched him working, brows drawn as he studied something intently on his computer screen. He stayed like that for a few moments before lifting his mug to take the last drink of his now lukewarm coffee. Once the mug was settled back on the desk, his eyes traveled above the monitor to where Rey was laid on the couch. Legs spread, glistening cunt on display as he took in her body draped across the furniture. He groaned lightly, Rey biting her lip to stifle a grin when she noticed him staring.

“I think you might be trying to kill me,” Ben said. Rey just laughed and grinned at him. “I don’t know what’s going to happen with this project, but either way, that cunt is mine tonight.” His voice deepened as he spoke and Rey shivered. She knew that he’d either be fucking his frustrations out on her or fucking her in celebration. Either way, she was going to end the night finally, thoroughly, fucked. 

Ben went back to tapping away on his computer, only looking up again when he heard a shuddered sigh from Rey a few moments later. The sight in front of him nearly took his breath away. Rey was still in her same position on the couch, but now her hands had come out from behind her head. One had pulled a breast free from the blue sundress, and the other was nestled between her thighs, gently sliding back and forth between them. 

He watched silently for a few moments as she pinched and pulled at her nipple, her back arching when she’d give a particularly hard tug, and her fingers began lightly circling her clit. She slid her fingers down towards her opening, spreading the wetness gathered there along her slit and up towards the little bundle of nerves nestled at the top. She was so wet that she could hear it as she dragged her fingers back up and began to circle at her clit again. 

Ben cleared his throat, pulling Rey back to the present for a moment.

“Whatcha’ doing there, sweetheart?” he asked, his hand resting underneath his chin as he observed her.

“Nothing, Daddy,” Rey answered sheepishly, her fingers still slowly circling her clit. She knew she’d been caught, but of course, that’s what she’d been planning all along. Just because Ben wouldn’t fuck her until he was done for the day didn’t mean she couldn’t try to fuck herself. 

“Are you sure about that? Because it looks an awful lot to me like you’re playing with Daddy’s favorite toy.”

“Oh, you mean this toy?” Rey asked, spreading herself wider so Ben could have the full view of her dripping in front of him. She slid one finger down to slide into her entrance, gasping lightly as she did so.

Ben practically growled as he leaned forward and planted his elbows on the desk, watching intently as Rey continued to touch herself. 

“You can play all you want sweetheart, but you know the rules,” he said. Rey simply nodded. “Use your words. Say it so I know you understand.”

“Only Daddy gets to make me cum” Rey said breathlessly.

“Good girl.” Rey keened at the praise, her eyes lighting up as Ben spoke. “You can keep playing, but you’d better not finish until -“ Ben was cut off by the sound of a video call ringing through his computer. 

It was Snoke.

Shit.

He looked back to Rey, speaking before he lifted a finger to his lips and signaled her to stay quiet.

“Keep. Going.”

Rey readjusted herself, pushing her body up the couch just slightly so that she could have a better view as Ben quickly adjusted himself in his chair before answering the call. He’d never quite had a meeting with his boss while he had a boner, but he guessed there was a first time for everything.

“Mr. Snoke!” Ben said enthusiastically. “How are you, sir?”

“Benjamin. No time for pleasantries, I’m quite busy this afternoon.” The older man spoke in a distracted tone, barely looking away from the stack of documents he was holding up to read. “Can you bring Phasma and Hux on as well?”

“Of course. Just a moment.” Ben glanced up, watching Rey continuing to touch herself before he focused back on the call, conferencing in Hux and Phasma.

“Hux, Phasma, we have Snoke on the line. He wants to discuss the proposal. Go ahead, sir.” Ben finished, before settling in his chair to listen in.

“Well, as I told Benjamin already, I don’t have time for much. I still have a busy afternoon ahead of me.” They all three nodded as Snoke continued. 

Rey mostly managed to tune out what the old man was rambling on about. Something about stocks and accounts and percentages, all of the business-speak that she didn’t quite understand. Getting her masters in literature meant that she didn’t quite have to worry about that particular set of skills. All Rey focused on was Ben’s intense stare as he watched the screen. 

Rey continued to circle her fingers around her clit, sometimes closing her eyes as she imagined what Ben might do to her later. She felt the breeze against her bare cunt, her arousal slipping from inside of her as she moved. She took one finger and slid it down towards her entrance, gathering her wetness before using it to help her push inside, which she did with a gasp. Her back arched slightly but her eyes flew open to meet Ben’s wide eyes behind the computer. She hesitated briefly, but the old man on the other end of the call didn’t seem to notice and kept rambling on. Ben raised his eyebrows at her as if to say “stay quiet” and she continued. One finger sliding in and out of her, trying desperately to reach that one spot inside that she never could quite get to on her own.

Rey continued pumping her long, skinny finger in and out of herself, her other hand returning to its spot on her chest to free her other breast. She gently massaged and kneaded at it with her free hand. It felt nice, but it didn’t compare to Ben’s massive hands that would engulf her, gripping her entire breast in just his palm. When he’d touch her there, sometimes both palms would settle on a breast while he squeezed them, his long fingers reaching up to her collarbone as he pressed on them. 

She took two fingers and began to tug at her nipple. She started lightly at first until she felt Ben’s eyes on her again. She looked up to meet his stare. As he watched her, she took the two fingers and grasped her nipple as tightly as she could, pulling it up towards the ceiling and away from her chest, biting her lip to stifle a moan as she did so. Once she had tugged it as much as she could handle, she opened her fingers and let her breast fall back into place against her chest, bringing her open palm down to massage the red, swollen bud. 

Ben adjusted himself in his chair, trying and failing to focus on the meeting happening in front of him. Phasma was talking about whatever part of the proposal she worked on. Ben couldn’t even remember at this point. All that he could focus on was Rey laid bare in front of him, touching herself as he watched. He slid one hand down to rest on his lap, thinking that maybe if he just put a little bit of pressure against his erection that he’d be able to focus better and - fuck, no, bad idea. Ben hissed as he brushed against himself. His eyes quickly focused back on the computer screen, but thankfully no one seemed to notice this time either. Hux did give him a questioning stare, but seemed to brush it off and pay attention to the facts Phasma was discussing. 

Once Phasma was done presenting, it was Ben’s turn. He tried to readjust himself in his chair before getting started, hoping and failing once again to relieve the pressure where he strained against his pants. He could hear Rey moving against the couch, but in his head, he kept replaying a mantra of “don’t look, don’t look, don’t look”. He knew that if he looked up in the middle of presenting that his train of thought would be gone and replaced only with Rey. 

Rey didn’t want to distract Ben from this part of his project. Sure, it was fun to distract him when the others were talking, but if she did something to distract him that then jeopardized his project, she’d never forgive herself. She pulled her dress back up over her chest, removed her hand from between her thighs, and rearranged herself on the couch so she could watch Ben. She loved watching him at work. He may not be a fan of his boss, but he loved his job, and Rey loved watching him present and discuss things with such passion. 

Once Ben was finished with his portion of the presentation, Hux was the only one left to speak. He had managed to avoid looking up at Rey the whole time he was speaking, and he was surprised to find her sitting up when he finished, watching him with a look of admiration on her face. For a moment he was frustrated that she had stopped when he didn’t tell her to, but the frustration quickly melted away when she gave him a thumbs up and a smile. He knew that she’d never do anything too risky, at least not when it came to his work. 

Ben returned her bright smile as he raised one eyebrow and nodded down towards her center, silently telling her to start again. He watched as Rey brought herself up on her knees this time, rather than laying back as she had before. Her hands slid one of the throw pillows between her parted legs before coming up to tug the straps of her dress down her shoulders, exposing her chest once again. Using one hand to steady herself against the back of the couch, she slid her other back between her legs. She again gathered the wetness from her entrance and spread it around before circling her clit again, body shuddering at the sensation. 

Ben couldn’t take it anymore. 

He made sure that his camera only saw from about mid-chest up, and reached his hands beneath the desk. He quietly undid his belt buckle, released the button, and finally pulled away the zipper that had been holding back his hard cock. He instantly felt better with less pressure, but he was still held back by his briefs. As much as he wanted to shut off the camera, pull out his cock, and fuck Rey right across the desk, he also couldn’t afford to lose his job for some great sex. 

He looked up as Hux continued to talk, eyes finding Rey circling her clit as she knelt before him. He watched, softly palming himself as she pulled two fingers up to her mouth and took them in as far as they would go, pulling them back out so he could see that they were now wetter than before. Rey then took her hand back towards her cunt, lifting herself slightly off of the pillow between her legs as she slid those two fingers into her entrance. Her head dropped back and her mouth fell open in a silent moan as she felt her fingers gently stretching her open. She stayed like that for a moment, adjusting, before settling back down on the pillow as she began to grind against her hand. Her head came back up, eyes searching for Ben’s at the exact moment that he pressed just a little too hard on his cock and let out a strangled moan.

Panic shot across both of their faces. Rey stilled. Ben froze for a millisecond, before coughing and taking a drink of water to cover up the noise. Hux and Phasma were both eyeing him suspiciously. They knew something was going on but didn’t know what.

“Benjamin. Are you ok?” Snoke asked him pointedly, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Ben adjusted himself again in his chair before he spoke, bringing both hands up to rest on the desk. 

“Fine, sir.” he quickly answered. “Sorry, just a...uh...tickle in my throat. Sorry, continue.”

Hux began the final section of his presentation, while Ben struggled to keep his hands on the desk. His eyes darted between the screen and Rey, but he knew he couldn’t touch himself anymore. Not unless he wanted to drive himself crazy enough with lust to the point that he just started jerking off in the middle of the meeting. He didn’t think that would go over very well for their presentation. 

Rey began slowly moving against the pillow again, relishing the slight burn from her two fingers working inside of her. She met Ben’s eyes every few seconds as she worked herself against her hand and she could tell how turned on he was without even needing to see anything but his eyes. She didn’t consider herself an exhibitionist by any means - and would be completely mortified if any of Ben’s coworkers knew what she was doing right now - but the thrill of knowing how wound up Ben was during this meeting was driving her insane. 

It didn’t take long before she was slowing against her hand, feeling her orgasm looming just out of reach. She was close, but she knew not to come. She pulled her two fingers out of herself and brought them up to her mouth, again pushing them as far back as they’d go and using her tongue to clean her wetness off of them. She met Ben’s eyes as she did so, and she knew she was driving him mad. He scrubbed one of his large hands down his face, trying his best to hide the lustful stare on his face. Thankfully, Hux was wrapping up his presentation and they were about to finally be done with this weeks-long mess of a project. 

Snoke took a few moments to ask some additional questions to all three of them, and as he did so, Rey slowly began to move again. She remained on her knees but lowered herself a little closer to the surface of the couch, bunching the pillow up to create a peak between her legs just wide enough for her to slide on. Using both hands to hold the portion of the pillow peeking out from between her thighs, she positioned her now throbbing clit over the crease in the pillow. She slowly - torturously - began to move back and forth. It wasn’t quite enough pressure to make her cum, but it was just enough to keep her close to the edge and drive her mad. She wasn’t paying attention to the sounds coming from Ben’s computer. It all faded to murmurs as she touched herself and kept her eyes locked on Ben. She only knew that something good was happening when Ben’s face broke into a huge grin and a relieved expression. She didn’t hear much, only the tail end of the conversation where Snoke told them they did a good job and to enjoy their weekend.

Ben thanked him and quickly ended the call. He shut down his computer and made sure everything was off before he looked back up to Rey, writhing on her knees in front of him as she rode the pillow. 

“I swear,” he said, “You’re going to be the death of me Rey Solo.”

Rey just grinned and bit her lip.

“Are you close, sweetheart?” Ben asked as he rolled to the corner of his desk. Rey eyed the tent in his briefs before meeting his eyes again.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Do you want to come?”

This time she couldn’t answer, just nodded desperately.

“Good girls use their words, don’t they?” Ben growled as he started to palm himself again through his briefs. Rey shivered at how quickly he’d gone from “Work Ben” straight into Daddy mode. 

“Please can I come?” She whined, grinding down further on the pillow. Her thighs were starting to tremble as she felt the familiar heat building in her belly. She brought one hand up to play with her bare chest while the other hovered just above her cunt. She knew when she touched herself, she’d instantly cum, and she knew she couldn’t do that until Ben told her to. 

He considered for a moment, watching her body sliding along the pillow, knowing she had to be just on the edge of her release with the way she sounded and panted before him.

“No.”

Rey’s breath caught in her throat and she stilled instantly, looking up at Ben. Before she had a chance to worry that she’d done something wrong, he spoke again.

“Only I make you cum, right Kitten?” he motioned at her with one finger to come towards him.

Rey quickly leaped off of the couch and padded the few steps to where Ben sat. His large hands reached out to grab her hips, and he pulled her towards him to sit on one thigh. As soon as he had her dripping cunt situated over his leg, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Rey’s hands came up to thread through his hair, both of their mouths opening so that they could deepen the kiss, tongues sliding against each other. Rey slowly slid one hand down Ben’s firm chest to palm at the tent in his briefs. She reached into the opening on the front to pull out his length, sliding her hand up and down the shaft a few times as Ben moaned beneath her. As much as he wanted her to keep going until he was shooting his cum across her hand, he reached down and placed his hand over hers, stopping her movements. 

“Nuh-uh,” he mumbled. “You first.” He pulled her slim wrist away from his cock, knowing there’d be plenty of time for him later. Right now, all he wanted to do was finally watch Rey come apart for him. She’d been so good to him the last few weeks as he stressed and vented over this project, now he was ready to fuck her the way she deserved. But first…. 

“Lift up, Sweetheart,” Ben said as he patted one of her thighs. She removed her warmth from his leg as he slid one hand down between her legs. He used one large finger to gather some of her arousal from her entrance before he slowly circled her clit. Rey’s legs buckled beneath her, bringing her cunt back against his thigh with his hand between them and her forehead coming to rest on his shoulder as she panted. She brought both hands up to clutch at his upper arms. She was practically shaking with need as Ben gently traced circles around her. If she didn’t cum soon, she felt like she might explode. 

“Please can I cum now Ben?” Rey whined. “Please.” She ground down against his hand and his thigh, silently begging him to move faster or harder. At that, Ben took two fingers and pressed inside of her, a strangled gasp escaping Rey’s lips as she adjusted to the width of his fingers now scissoring inside of her. Ben took both fingers and started sliding up to rub across that spot that always made her come undone, and his thumb began to slide across her clit. He could already feel her clenching so tightly around him.

“Cum, Rey,” he growled in her ear. “Cum on my fingers, Kitten.”

At that, Rey came undone. Ben’s fingers curled deep within her as his thumb slid on her clit and she felt herself clenching tightly around his thick fingers. The feeling started in her lower back and quickly spread throughout her entire body. She was still clutching Ben’s upper arms as he worked her through her release. Her forehead came to rest against his, her eyes shut as she panted above him. He used one hand to guide her hips as she ground down on him while the other still moved inside. 

“Fuuuuuck….Ben, yessss” Rey whimpered, the warmth spreading to her curling toes as she came, clenching tightly as she slid above Ben. His fingers continued to work her clit and inside of her until she was twitching above him with each pass on the now over-sensitive bundle of nerves. He stilled his movements, leaving his hand inside as he tilted his head upwards to kiss her gently while she was still panting above him. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” she breathed out against his lips, breaking apart their kiss to let her head come to rest against his shoulder again, her face pressed into his neck. He squeezed her hip to steady her as he pulled his other hand from beneath her. Rey winced at the sudden empty feeling, her cunt clenching again around nothing as his fingers gently slid over her clit as he pulled away. Ben lifted his two fingers and pressed them against Rey’s lips, her mouth opening slightly to pull them in and gently suck on them, cleaning her wetness off of them. Ben pulled them out slowly and then used one hand to pet against her hair as she laid on him.

“Good girl.”

Rey grinned against him and kissed his neck. Her eyes opened again and she readjusted herself. Her head remained on his shoulder, but she used her weight to pull Ben’s legs a little further apart as one hand slid down to cup his balls. Ben hissed at the pressure, already so close to cumming himself even though he’s barely been touched. Rey looked up at him from where she rested against his shoulder and chest.

“Your turn, Daddy.” she mewled. Ben shivered beneath her as she gently massaged his balls. 

“Mmmm, keep going just like that.” he breathed, his head tilting back to rest against the desk chair. Using his hand that wasn’t nestled just above Rey’s ass, he grasped his cock and began to slowly stroke himself from base to tip. After a few strokes, he pulled away and brought his hand to where Rey’s cunt rested against his thigh. He could already feel the damp spot against his pants. 

“Let me have some of you,” he said, using both hands to bring her up to her knees again. He slid one hand along her still dripping cunt, Rey shuddering again as he slid over her clit, trying to gather as much of her wetness as he could. Once he was satisfied, he pulled his hand out and began to stroke along his throbbing cock once more, spreading Rey’s arousal along the entire length. Her small hand still massaging gently against his balls. With the way they were tightening, she could tell he was getting close. 

Ben bit his lip as he touched himself. He had spread so much of Rey’s arousal on his cock that his hand made a wet, slapping sound on each pass up and down. With the wetness of her and the tightness from his hand, it almost felt like he was fucking her, but of course, it couldn’t compare to the real thing. 

“Fuuuuckk…..Rey.” Ben moaned as she squeezed lightly at his balls. “M’gonna cum…” his hand continued to move faster up and down his length as his breathing became uneven below her.

“Cum for me, Daddy” Rey whispered, her teeth gently coming to nip at the tip of his earlobe. 

With a few more strokes, Ben was gone. Rey watched as his entire body stiffened as he grasped the base of his cock, cum dripping across his shirt and down the tip as he throbbed in his grip. He slid his hand up and down his length a few more times, some of his spend mixing with what remained of Rey’s wetness along his length. He slowly came to a stop before releasing his grip, cock falling against his stomach as his hand fell to the side of his now boneless body. 

Rey brought one hand up to caress against his cheek, pressing her lips lightly against his neck before she sat up again. Ben opened his eyes, head still tilted back as he felt Rey’s fingers dragging along his lower stomach. Her hand came into view just as she got to her mouth, lips parting to take in the cum that she had gathered from his shirt as she licked her fingers clean. Ben was spent, but his softening cock twitched as he watched her take her fingers into her mouth. His free hand came to scrub against his face before running back through his hair, sighing as he did so. 

He lifted Rey from his thigh and moved her so that she was cradled against his chest, both legs now thrown across one side of the chair as one hand rested around her waist and the other held beneath her knees. She brought her hands up to wrap around his neck, her fingers lightly carding through the hair at the base. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Ben said, looking down at Rey with such admiration in his eyes. 

“So are you.” she grinned as she kissed him again before tucking her head beneath his chin. 

Ben wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. One hand rubbed lightly at Rey’s back as they held each other, their breathing evening out after both orgasms. Ben dozed off just lightly in the chair with Rey in his lap. When he woke, Rey was still dozing on his chest. As gently as he could, he lifted himself from the chair, arms wrapped tightly around Rey so he wouldn’t jostle her as they moved. He walked towards the hallway door, using an elbow to switch off the office light as one foot pulled the door open. Ben carried Rey down the hallway to their bedroom, again nudging the door open with his foot but this time leaving the lights off. Only the soft, late afternoon sunlight peeking through the curtains to illuminate the room. Rey whimpered as he laid her in the center of the bed, her arms reaching out for him as he climbed in next to her. She opened her eyes as Ben settled himself against the pillows, pulling her back to rest against his chest once more.

“I’ve got you,” he mumbled, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. One of her arms slid across his chest, pulling herself as close to him as she could.

“You did so well today, Ben. I’m so proud of you.” she looked up at him. “I know I probably distracted you, but you’re so smart and good at presenting, I could watch you work all day.”

“I’m sure no one wants to watch that.” Ben chuckled against her. “But thank you. You’re never a distraction….” he hesitated. “Well, not never. You’re only a distraction when you come in and spread yourself out on the couch without panties. That’s a distraction.” He felt Rey shake with laughter beneath him. “But a welcome one. Feel free to come to touch yourself in my office any time, baby.” he laughed again. 

“Yes, Sir,” Rey said beneath him, somewhat mockingly. 

They stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening, alternating between talking, kissing, or touching each other. Ben laid back at one point and let Rey stroke him until he was cumming on her hand, letting her clean up the mess he’d made using only her tongue as “punishment” for distracting him earlier. Rey wasn’t sure how many more times she’d come. At one point Ben had fingered her again while biting and sucking on her nipples. After they both recovered from that, he slowly and agonizingly circled her clit ever so lightly as they made out with each other until again she was coming undone in his arms. They only left the bed to grab the take out that they ordered that had been left for them outside the front door. 

And, just like Rey knew she would, after dinner she ended her night getting thoroughly fucked by Ben. Twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! =) If you did, comments and kudos are always appreciated. Interested in seeing more of my SW thoughts or ramblings about Adam Driver? Find me on twitter at @kylorella


End file.
